To add a networked device to a system, a user of the system may be required to perform various network setup tasks. As an example, the user may be required to discover network identification and credentials by querying a network controller. As another example, the user may be required to create an ad-hoc user interface connection to the device in order to enter network identification and credentials so that the device can connect to the network. As yet a further example, the user may be required to manually provide to a service a device identifier (which may be hard to read and is almost certainly long and hard to remember), and possibly to the network controller. As another possibility, the user may be required to discover the device's address by querying the device or the network. As yet a further possibility, the user may be required to manually enter one or more of a device identifier and a device address into the service. These and other networked device setup tasks may be cumbersome, complex, and error-prone, especially when performed by relatively non-technical end users.
Networked application systems, such as monitored home security systems and home medical monitoring devices, continue to increase in popularity. Such systems may require the configuration and connection of networked devices (e.g., sensors, cameras, etc.) to a network based service. However, due to difficulties in configuring networked devices to the system, such systems enjoy only limited popularity.